


Charlotte

by Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Roy x Thea, olicity - Freeform, picture inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer/pseuds/Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this picture (http://acompletelife.tumblr.com/post/109061486692/jenny-mccann). Oliver comes home one day after work to find his own definition of paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlotte

How did he get here? He tried to think of all the turns he had taken, all the wrong, dead-end, one-way streets he had chased down only to find a darkness that engulfed his entire being, and  _still end up where he found himself right now_.

He gripped his brown leather jacket a bit tighter and steadied his stance. He shut his eyes for a moment, drew a deep breath and opened them again, certain that the illusion would be gone now. A smile wider than was his usual habit even when happy spread across his face. Nothing had gone.  _They were still there_.

Tall and lithe, steady as a tree, he made his way across the patch of grass. His shoes felt inappropriate, for he had preferred to walk barefoot across the juicy green strands. But he had just come back from Queen Enterprises and when he saw them through the kitchen window as he was coming from the garage, taking off his shoes seemed like an incredible waste of time.  _Putting down the leather jacket that was too warm to wear on this sunny spring day_   _was a waste of time_.

His eyes never left the top of her head as he made his way across the yard to the spread-out blanket. The sound of laughter and smiles made their way to his ears. Even when he had still been inside, the gurgled giggles were the ones that caught his attention through the open window.

The three people he loved most sat there, enjoying the sun, oblivious to his presence until he was only two steps away.

“Hey, you! How was work?” the brunette woman that sat on the blanket with a similar jawline to his asked, a smile she reserved especially for him spreading across her lips.

Dropping first his jacket on the blanket, then next to it his knees, the man let out a sigh of relief. “As always. I did all I could but my Vice President needs to look over a few things tomorrow before we can do any real work” he said, leaning over to the blonde sitting across from the other woman, and planting a kiss on the side of her head. “Hey” he whispered to her. She leaned into the man’s lips with closed eyes. “Hi”, she greeted back through a smile.

“Actually Ollie, we’ve been talking about that today, and Felicity and I thought it might not be a good idea to return to work full-time just now. Half-days for starters will be difficult enough for sure. Especially with all the night-shifts you two still pull several times a week.” A scolding look broke the grin that had previously spread across her face.

“And I’ve been saying that all week, Thea” the man replied, momentarily distracted by another gurgled giggle. “Felicity was the one who wanted to return tomorrow.”

The blonde woman lowered her eyes and pressed her lips together in a bashful manner. _They are so beautiful_ , Oliver thought. Felicity’s hair fell wildly over her shoulders in loose waves, the metal bar in her left upper ear perfectly contrasting the dangling silver earrings she wore.

Her arms were wrapped around a small, giggling creature with eyes as blue as hers and a jawline that promised to be as prominent as it was in him and his sister. The baby girl stood tall, holding Felicity’s fingers on either side of her body, one foot inside the triangle her mother’s legs created, the other set out in front of them. Again, Oliver asked himself how he had gotten to this place in time. All the wrong turns he had taken and still,  _he was here. With them._

Thea couldn’t take her eyes off the little girl, either.

“I don’t think that’s still the plan” she trailed off, mesmerised by the rhythmic wobbling the baby did. Felicity looked across the blanket at the woman she nowadays considered her sister and shook her head. “Me neither,” she said through the same smile that had been on her face since before Thea had let herself in through the front door that morning.

“It’s amazing how much of a hold this little one has over you when she smiles, isn’t it?” She bent her head down to look her daughter in the face, and joyous at the sight of her mother, the little girl tried to turn around, nuzzling her face into Felicity’s neck. Her little foot slipped off Felicity’s jeans a bit, but she was already held close enough to not fall.

Oliver’s heart skipped a beat. He let his upper body lean to the side and propped himself up on his arm. This view, along with many others, was one he was sure he would never forget. Thea let out a deep sigh.

“I can’t wait for my baby to do that to me, too.” She said enviously, and subconsciously placed a hand over her stomach. Oliver noticed.

“I didn’t know you and Roy were planning to have kids soon. Thea…” he started, his over-protective instincts as an older brother showing in the sudden stiffening of his body and face. Felicity shot him a reprimanding glance.

“Charlotte wasn’t planned, either. Remember?”

Thea just laughed. “No, we’re not  _planning_ on having kids any time soon, Oliver. Don’t worry,” her hand ruffled through her brothers hair playfully, “but maybe someday. You know. I think we’ve got two good role models to look up to, now.”

The baby girl then seemed to finally notice Oliver. With a squeal, she started to untangle herself from Felicity’s hair and fell to her knees. She crawled on hands and feet to her father’s torso, sat down next to it and grabbed for his face.

Thea clapped her hands and let out a happy cry. “Yay, baby girl crawls to her Daddy! How cute!” she exclaimed. Felicity looked at the three of them, delight still permanently displayed in the sparkle of her eyes.

“Why don’t we tell Roy to pick up some Italian food on his way over?”

With a smirk she added “Then we can all have a chat about the possibility of a brunette ninja-cousin following Charlotte everywhere sometime soon.” Thea burst into a laugh and Oliver dropped his face into his daughter’s hands with a groan.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me on an-effed-up-mess.tumblr.com or in the comment section here.  
> I welcome criticism, comments and notes on my work!! Have a lovely week


End file.
